The Chattering Lack of Common Sense
|-|Original ver. = and (reupload) |singers = GUMI English, YOHIOloid |producers = ghostie |links = * }} |-|Revisere = * }} |-|2019 ver. = , , , and |singers = GUMI English, YOHIOloid |producers = GHOST |links = }} Background The Chattering Lack of Common Sense (previously known as The Chattering of Teeth and Lack of Common Sanity) is a song featuring GUMI English and YOHIOloid by GHOST. It was originally uploaded on January 7, 2014, and has since been remastered twice. According to the producer, the characters in the PV are two original characters they made when they were sixteen. The character with the bandages is known as Arc and the character with the longer hair is known as Say. GHOST noted that the characters' story was poorly thought-out and this song didn't fit them, remarking that they deserved better. Say and Arc, according to their original story, are two seventeen-year-olds of a humanoid species with different biology to humans. They are sexless, with their origin being a mystery, and can only truly survive by eating human beings. Say wanted to blend in with human beings and hated being seen as a monster, whereas Arc didn't care, and murdered for the fun of it. The story mainly focuses on their relationship and the trouble Arc gets Say into, eventually ending with Arc killing Say. Lyrics Original version= Basically, I bet you'll see at first I'm not quite what I seem I'll be sure to put a smile on your silly, ugly faces Everything is show and tell The eyes don't fool and mess around Hold our hands and sing along Nothing lines up anymore I could never believe that people aren't what they seem Everybody hides their face How could I have noticed? Nonetheless, we're all the same that many things are in our heads Show your smile and sing along Nothing lines up anymore Turn about and on an axis Circulate the fear around you Make a storm of tears and anger Ah, my dear, don't worry 'bout me You and i were made to dispose We'll consume the things around us Just accept the things you know and look around Wait What is going on here? I'm a little out of sorts I can feel it slipping Sanity and things that scare me Why not try to let go? I've been feeling out of order Take it step my step, now Take a good look, this is me This is what I've come to be This is what I've come to be Close your eyes and watch the screen display the things you dare not see I'll be laughing evermore Everything is show and tell The eyes don't fool and mess around Hold our hands and sing along Nothing matters anymore |-|Revised version= Basically, I bet you'll see at first I'm not quite what I seem I'll be sure to put a smile on your silly, ugly faces Everything is show and tell The eyes don't fool and mess around Hold our hands and sing along Nothing lines up anymore I could never believe that people aren't what they seem Everybody hides their face How could I have noticed? Nonetheless, we're all the same that many things are in our heads Show your smile and sing along Nothing lines up anymore Turn about and on an axis Circulate the fear around you Make a storm of tears and anger Ah, my dear, don't worry 'bout me You and i were made to dispose We'll consume the things around us Just accept the things you know and look around Wait What is going on here? I'm a little out of sorts I can feel it slipping Sanity and things that scare me Why not try to let go? I've been feeling out of order Take it step my step, now Take a good look, this is me This is what I've come to be This is what I've come to be Close your eyes and watch the screen display the things you dare not see I'll be laughing evermore Everything is show and tell The eyes don't fool and mess around Hold our hands and sing along Nothing matters anymore Cachinno, perdet eam, uertigine, ego sum (Laughing loudly, losing it, whirling, I am) Parare, exacuetur, currendo, ego sum (Preparing, sharpening, moving around, I am) Renidet usque ad vos, rideo, rideo, ego sum (Grinning at you, laughing, laughing, I am) Cachinno, perdet eam, uertigine, ego sum (Laughing loudly, losing it, whirling, I am) Oh, what the hell should I do? I've been feeling out of order I am slowly losing it Sanity and things that see me Face the reality, I'm a little out of sorts Wear a crooked smile, now This is what I've come to be This is what I shouldn't be This is what I want to be |-| 2019 version= Basically, I bet you'll see at first I'm not quite what I seem Every day is just the same Picking names, repeating faces Everything is show and tell And things are played off somewhat well Holding hands, we're rather bored Nothing lines up anymore I could never understand how first impressions go unplanned Everybody hides their face How could I have noticed? Nonetheless, we're all the same There's many things from where we came Show a smile, we're rather bored Nothing lines up anymore Turn around about a new view Bring about the fear inside you Make a storm of tears and anger Never mind, don't worry 'bout me We've disposed of our contention Do our best, avoid attention "Just accept the things you know" Well, maybe so... Wait. What is going on here? I'm a little out of sorts I've been contemplating fallacies and things that scare me "Why not try to let go?" I've been feeling out of order I'm allowing change, so take a good look This is me This is what I've come to be This is what I've come to be Look away cus we forgot the apathy that's tied in knots Hearing our every thought Everything is show and tell And things are played off somewhat well All because we're rather bored, Nothing matters anymore Moving along Dancing along Playing along I am Waiting for it Preparing it Looking for it I am Feeling around Messing around Looking at you I am Laughing a lot Losing a lot Looking at you I am What the hell should I do? I've been feeling out of order I've been sorta noticing fallacies and things that see me Surely you've always known I'm a little out of sorts First impressions reborn This is what I've come to be This is what I shouldn't be This is what I wanna be Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the The Chattering Lack of Common Sense (single). Gallery The_Chattering_of_Teeth_revised.png|Cover art of revised version. Trivia * Other songs by GHOST appear on the TV screen Arc is watching. These include COLORBARS, Appetite of a People-Pleaser, Those Who Carried On, , The Distortionist, and the old 2014 version of the song. * According to GHOST, Arc and Say are technically siblings.https://twitter.com/GHOST_AND_PALS/status/1157496754603884544 They are also siblings with around 20 other people.https://twitter.com/GHOST_AND_PALS/status/1157497601693847552 References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:English duet songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid